


Rain on Batman

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Batman boxers, Drabble, Getting Together, Implied Underage, M/M, One Shot, Scent Kink, boxer theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were running, panting for breath and desperate to escape so it wasn't until they're standing in Stiles' bedroom that the cold seeps in. They're both sopping wet and dripping onto the carpet, so Stiles being the gentleman Lydia claims he isn't, offers Derek first go of the shower. He was not prepared for the werewolf to tug off his shirt and shuck off his pants while still in his bedroom. He was even less prepared for the sight of Derek Hale, adonis, in nothing but a pair of boxers one size too small. He may not survive this after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain on Batman

This is the greatest day of his life. Derek Hale is standing in his bedroom dripping rainwater into a puddle on the carpet in nothing but Batman Boxers. There are drops of water glistening on his abs and frankly he looks like something off a GQ cover. It’s the boxers that do him in though. Violently pink with little black Batman logos all over them, wrapping up an impressive bulge that Stiles is blatantly staring at, he wants to be one with those boxers. 

It’s not just that they’re Batman boxers, that on its own would be enough to keep Stiles in wet dreams for months to come. It’s that they’re his Batman boxers. They went missing from his laundry two days ago and he’s been frantically searching for them ever since. The slightly breathy “Dude” that escapes his lips is so quiet that if Derek weren’t a werewolf he’d never have heard it. But Stiles’ life being what it is, the older werewolf blushes furiously, right up to the tips of his ears. In a soft voice that Stiles has to lean forward to even hear, Derek replied “They smelled really good”   


Fuck the rain, fuck the soaking water seeping through his jeans and turning his dick to ice, he is climbing Derek Hale like a fucking tree and his limp dick can just de-thaw on those beautiful abs. He kind of wishes that had stayed in his head instead of saying it out loud, but Derek is turning scarlet but isn't protesting. That’s enough for Stiles to fling himself across the room and collide with Derek. The kiss is messy and violently intense but the second he’s in Derek’s arms nothing else matters. The older man is wrapping him in a firm grip and keeping him in place, so clearly Derek is as on board with this as he is. It’s not until he’s pulling back gasping for air that he feels the cold again. Despite everything, they’re still shivering, the icy water having penetrated their clothing and seeped into their skin. Kissing Derek once more, just a quick brush of lips really, to assure himself that he can, he tugs the older man forward muttering, “Shower now, then cuddles, then sex and then we are going to explore this kink of yours ‘cause I am so totally fine with you reeking of me.”  
He’s towing them both towards the bathroom so he misses Derek’s small smile that lights up his kaleidoscope eyes, but he hears the quiet “Yes dear” and stumbles a step. Fuck, he’s never going to survive this!


End file.
